¿Recuerdas?
by flyppi
Summary: ella entrego su amor y el parte de su libertad...
1. Encuentro

Se encontraba recostada en el césped mirando las estrellas, la noche era fresca y silenciosa, en medio del prado se podía ver su esbelta figura, sus pies desnudos jugueteaban con el pasto y el viento removía su flequillo traviesamente; su rostro destilaba tranquilidad. Aquel acto no paso desapercibido para el dios dragón que por alguna razón pasaba por ahí.

Invadido por la curiosidad se acerco y pudo apreciarla mejor, llevaba un vestido chino, de los costados tenia dos aberturas que dejaban ver sin pudor alguno parte de sus muslos y su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello negro, sus movimientos eran delicados y de cierta manera despertaban sensaciones en él. No pudo evitar solo mirarla desde su escondite y sin más le hizo frente.

Había escuchado que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se incorporo y lo que vio ante a ella la dejo sin palabras. Un enorme dragón de precioso color azul celeste le miraba fijamente, él por su parte seguía deleitándose con la joven, sus ojos reflejaban pureza y sus labios rosados eran la llave para perder el juicio en cualquier momento. El momento estaba cargado de misticismo, ella se sentía pequeña e indefensa ante la imponente figura

-mi bella doncella, no debes tener miedo… - de pronto su mirada se nublo y cayó inconsciente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Los rayos del sol se colaban por sus ventanas, fastidiada por la luz se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las mantas solo paso un momento y rápidamente se levanto, ahí estaba sentada en su cama se miro y llevaba el mismo vestido que ayer, había tenido un sueño muy extraño o tal vez…

-buenos días Milk, ¿como haz dormido?-

-buenos días Hebihime… supongo que bien-

-¿supones?, oye se que perdiste a tus padres desde pequeña y lo entiendo… pero hay una cosa que no tolerare, crees que es algo gracioso no decirme a donde vas o que llegues tan tarde a casa, me has tenido preocupada durante casi toda la noche y cuando entro a tu habitación estas recostada tan fresca como una lechuga entrar a hurtadillas es lo que menos me esperaba-

- yo… yo de verdad lo siento no volverá a pasar discúlpame-

- Milk… eres mi tesoro mas preciado me asuste al creer que te había pasado algo, se que eres joven y tienes un espíritu aventurero y muy rebelde pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

- te prometo que no volverá a suceder-

-asi me gusta, bien el baño esta listo ahí esta tu ropa y apresúrate hoy vendrá un amigo mío a comer asi que tienes que ir por unas zarzas y manzanas- al decir esto cerro la puerta.

Milk claramente recordaba haber estado recostada mirando el cielo estrellado y a una especie de… todo era confuso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño una vez ahí comenzó a desvestirse el vestido callo al suelo y se quedo mirando fijamente un collar sencillo pero bonito que colgaba de su cuello, tenia una figurilla tallada en jade muy curiosa con forma de un pequeño dragón, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, debía haberse vuelto loca sin prestar atención continuo su tarea. Durante el resto del día su mente se mantuvo alejada de todo aquello, sin embargo recordó a ese niño con cola, se sonrojo furiosamente; si se había enamorado de él, de su calidez e inocencia, recordaba perfectamente cuando le obsequio el collar. Pero de un momento a otro se había ido sin despedirse, eso le dolía mucho.

Como siempre caminaba por la vereda hacia su casa sin novedades, llevaba una canastilla llena de zarzas y manzanas como le había pedido su "madre", si bien no era su madre era algo cercano a ello, la había alimentado, vestido y educado.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no se fijo y choco contra algo dejando caer todo al suelo.

-Milk cuanto tiempo a pasado- ella no daba crédito a lo que veía debía ser una ilusión, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivo, el mantenía esa sonrisa que le hacia derretirse sin duda era Goku…

Que tal gente me anime a escribir algo para este fandom, espero les guste, cualquier queja sugerencia ya saben estaré preparada =D


	2. renacimiento

Mientras caminaban charlaban alegremente…

-Milk ¿que harás con esas frutas?

- a Hebihime me pidió que las llevara supongo que hará algún pastel o algo asi-

- valla aun lo llevas- él tomo la figura que colgaba de su cuello entre sus dedos, Milk estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿que te sucede? ¿ estas bien?-

-ah… si…-

-no haz cambiado desde la última vez que te vi- Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla ajena, le acariciaba con ternura, esto la puso aun mas nerviosa.

- te…tengo que apresurarme –

-pero yo aun quiero estar contigo y jugar un poco…-

Milk sentía que explotaría, era acaso que el no se daba cuenta del doble sentido de aquello o es que ella era demasiado pervertida, como fuese eso se estaba saliendo de control.

-Go…Goku será mejor si vienes en otro momento, por ahora tengo demasiada prisa… discúlpame- haciendo una ligera reverencia

- no tienes que hacer eso el que te disculpes es algo incomodo, bien entonces vendré luego- sin mas camino en dirección contraria.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que su "madre" se disgustara con ella.

-a Milk haz llegado justo a tiempo, quiero presentarte a Paragus y a su hijo Broly-

Un poco agitada por la caminata saludo cortésmente- mucho gusto… madre aquí esta lo que me pediste-

-a claro ponlo sobre la mesa y regresas-

Era raro que le presentara, siempre le mandaba a su habitación como niña castigada. Asi estuvo durante la visita de aquellos hombres, aburrida y con una sola persona en su mente; había notado que el más joven le miraba con mucho interés y eso de verdad la incomodaba.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Ahí estaba en su habitación acostada sobre la cama aun con algo de confusión, realmente todo era raro, cerro lentamente los ojos

-¿no crees que es muy temprano para dormir?-

Asustada abrió los ojos rápidamente, ahí junto a ella estaba Goku; el espacio entre sus rostros era casi inexistente nuevamente se sonrojo furiosamente y nuevamente los nervios comenzaron.

-que… ¿que haces aquí?- separándose un poco

- te dije que vendría- la cara de él tenia una expresión verdaderamente inocente

- creí que vendrías no se mañana o tal ves algún otro día-

- pude a ver hecho eso pero la verdad no quise-

- no lo tomes a mal pero seria muy extraño si salimos a estas horas de la noche-

-eso me da igual solo quiero estar contigo, por cierto ¿por que siempre dejas tu ventana abierta?-

- eso no te importa, será mejor que te acomodes y te duermas estoy muy cansada- sin mas se dio la vuelta y se acomodo.

Flashback

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que el había ido a buscarla era muy noche y tocaron en el cristal, ella un poco adormilada le abrió.

-Milk… yo siento mucho molestarte pero no tengo a donde ir-

- eres un tonto, anda entra-

-¿aquí duermes?-

-pues claro, mira puedes dormir en mi cama por que no tengo otro lugar-

-eres grandiosa- dándole una sonrisa sincera

Todas las noches tocaba en su ventana y ella le abría felizmente, asi habían pasado 6 meses hasta que el se fue…

Fin flash back

No iba a decirle que todo aquel tiempo le había estado esperando e incluso dejaba su ventana abierta para cuando el regresara y no tuviera a donde ir. Sintió como se metía entre las cobijas…

-¿Goku que rayos estas haciendo?-

-pues tengo frio además siempre dormíamos asi-

-¡si hace diez años era normal pero ahora es diferente!-

-¿por que?-

-¡pues… pues ya hemos crecido!-

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?- sin darle mucha importancia al sermón de ella se acomodo dándole la espalda.

Eso debía ser un sueño muy enfermo, realmente el se veía tranquilo pero a Milk parecía que le daría un infarto. Poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, Goku hacia mucho que lo había hecho y es que el de verdad no tenia otras intenciones que no fueran dormir.

* * *

Hola gente linda :D me animaron mucho a continuar y espero que les agrade este capitulo la verdad no se exactamente que curso tome la historia pero no creo que llegue a superar los 6 capítulos será un poco corta :) le verdad no me gustan las historias tan largas xD ( si asi apenas puedo a avanzar imagínense jaja)

Hebihime solo aparece en el anime, ella tiene un castillo a un lado del camino de la serpiente, cuando Goku va con kaiosama , cuando el entra ella trata de convencerlo de que se quede… bueno es un dato por si no lo sabían xD aunque creo que muchos la ubican…

Bueno ahora si sin mas yo me despido y de verdad muchas gracias =D


	3. REbelion contra la opresión

Las aves cantaban pacíficamente, gracias a la lluvia el clima era fresco y se podía percibir el aroma del bosque, esta vez los rayos del sol no estaban presentes. La verdad no quería levantarse estaba muy cómoda y calientita dentro de su cama, se movió un poco y… alarmada recordó que no había dormido sola.

Ahí estaba Goku abrazado a ella como si fuera lo mas natural, Milk se sonrojo sentía que iba a desmayarse estar así con el era inapropiado pero realmente le gustaba.

-Goku despierta, debes irte antes de que Hebihime venga- sin embargo la atrajo mas hacia él

-Go…Goku por favor no hagas eso- le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura mientras acercaba su nariz al cuello de ella, su olor era simplemente adictivo para él desde el primer instante en que se conocieron. Se escucho como giraba la perilla e inmediatamente le ordeno que se escondiera debajo de las cobijas.

-buenos días Milk – Hebihime había entrado de muy buen humor – ¿como haz dormido?- mientras abría las cortinas

-bu…buenos días…a…yo pues bien y ¿tu?- estaba en una situación embarazosa, Goku tenia la vista fija en la espalda de Milk invitado por la curiosidad acaricio la suave piel haciendo que se estremeciera.

-muy bien, oye apresúrate hoy vendrá nuevamente Brolly y me ha pedido que te deje salir con el- sin mas salió de la habitación

-no… deja de hacer eso- quito las cobijas y se puso de pie -esto no esta bien… - algo en su mente le decía que había sido brusca.

- Goku yo… - su rostro expresaba arrepentimiento

-no es necesario que lo digas me voy, pero hay una cosa que debes saber… volví y no me iré sin ti-

Milk no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, realmente todo aquel tiempo creyó que él nunca correspondería sus sentimientos pero había estado equivocada, sin mas se paro y salió por la ventana. Ahí estaba ella frente a la ventana miraba como Goku se internaba en el espeso bosque.

* * *

-Brolly que gusto verte de nuevo-

-Hebihime espero que no olvide el trato-

-no tienes por que desconfiar de mi, solo debes tener paciencia-

-es su culpa… si usted le diera mas libertad ella no sospecharía nada-

-pero da la casualidad que ella no es como tu crees, asi que déjamelo a mi y tu preocúpate de tus asuntos.

Bajo las escaleras perezosamente…

- Milk querida ¿a que se debe esa cara tan triste?-

-a no es solo que no… supongo que es el clima o algo asi, sabes iré a recolectar algunos duraznos-

-excelente lleva a Brolly contigo, asi se conocerán más y tal vez hasta se hagan muy buenos amigos-

- madre pero quiero ir sola…-

-no puedes andar por ahí tu sola es muy peligroso…-

El flequillo escondía la mirada de Milk.-siempre es lo mismo, a pesar de todo nunca me has dejado ser libre estoy cansada de que no confíes en mi- su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y enojo.

-solo me preocupo por ti y tu vienes y me dices eso…¿tu crees que mi amor por ti es algo malo?-

-¡eso no es amor!, ¡me asfixias con todo eso de la sobreprotección… mi madre nunca fue asi, tu me privaste de la vida que a mi me gustaba diciendo que era malo y peligroso!-

El rostro de Hebihime era iracundo, los puños de sus manos estaban fuertemente cerrados.-todo lo que pienso, digo y hago es por tu bien y tu vienes y me dices que estas fastidiada de mi… mocosa mal agradecida-

Milk la miraba desafiante.-odiabas todo de mi madre, aun me sigo preguntando por que te quedaste a mi lado si soy idéntica a ella- sin mas se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

Caminaba entre los grandes árboles frotaba sus manos alrededor de su brazos, de haber sabido que aquello ocurriría habría llevado un suéter.

* * *

hola gente hermosa :D aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero les guste, trato de no ir muy apresurada si hay algo que no guste agradecere que me lo hagan saber


	4. Sucesos Inesperados 1

Dragon ball no me pertenece, hago esta historia como entretenimiento :D

* * *

Era un milagro que aun siguiera de pie, el frío ya no lo sentía pues llevaba caminando ya un largo tiempo sin embargo su estomago le pedía a gritos comida y es que el problema era que los árboles frutales estaban cerca de la orilla del bosque y ni de broma regresaría.

El silencio era agradable aunque aquella tranquilidad le gustaba no había podido contener las lagrimas. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos habían salido a flote juntas algo no muy común en ella.

-¿que hace una joven tan hermosa como tu, en medio de la nada y sola en un lugar así?- La voz era grave y fuerte, tenia la sensación de haberla oído en otra ocasión

-…yo… me gusta este lugar- su mirada buscaba a la persona que le hablaba pero aparentemente no estaba a la vista. -¿Quien eres? –

-solo soy un viajero que encontró un lugar donde descansar-

Esa respuesta solo alimento su curiosidad, era como si se ocultara, ¿Por qué lo hacia?, seguía caminado y discretamente escudriñaba a su alrededor.

Detrás de los árboles que se encontraban a espaldas de ella un par de ojos le observaban, adoraba todo de ella, su cuerpo, su mirada, su olor pero sobre todas las cosas su corazón capas de resistir el dolor, tan frágil pero dulce e inocente.

Milk se había sentado como era costumbre en medio de aquel pequeño prado rodeado por la vegetación, se había quitado los zapatos y se dejo caer totalmente, su cabello esparcido parecía una cortina de seda. El frío había disminuido, así que mas relajada cerro los ojos.

-¿cual es tu nombre?-

-si te lo dijera tendrías poder sobre mí-

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella - que cosas dices… es demasiado grosero de tu parte estarme espiando, por lo menos dime tu nombre-

-no te estoy espiando, tú eres la que llego aquí a terminar con mi paz-

Se volvió a sentar -bien entonces saldrás o voy por ti- tenia un semblante juguetón.

El brillo en su mirada era tan inocente.

-si me vez me temo que tendré que matarte-. La veía con cierta ternura.- seria una lastima siendo tan hermosa-

Sonrojada -vamos no me asusta ese tono amenazante, ¿tanta vergüenza tienes?-

-vergüenza es la que deberías tener tú al provocarme con tus palabras-

-oye no te enfades… yo solo lo decía jugando- se puso de pie.- sabes tengo la ligera sensación de que se quien eres-

-tal vez… ya nos conocemos-

-tal vez… si algún día se te ofrece algo mi casa esta en las orillas del bosque-

-lo tomare en cuenta-

-excelente, me dará mucho gusto charlar nuevamente contigo y poder verte a la cara- sin mas camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Descansaba placidamente mirando la hermosa luna y los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente

Flashback.

Amaba ese lugar llamado tierra, con frecuencia bajaba desde su hogar a disfrutar del bello paisaje. Aquel día en especial se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de los árboles.

-que lindas flores- esa voz dulce llamo su atención, cautelosamente se acerco sin ser visto.

-Flores del cielo, donde esta mamá-

Había acercado un ramo improvisado a su nariz, la pequeña era tan linda tenia unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa calida; llevaba puesto un típico vestido chino color rosa pastel y un listón lila adornaba su cabellera negra, atraído por su energía y naturalidad decidió hablar con ella. Pronto el gran dragón azul se transformo en un niño muy peculiar.

-hola-

Milk sorprendida dejo caer las flores y miro al niño. -hola-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Milk ¿y tu?- él la miraba como hipnotizado

-Goku… ¿sabes si hay algún lugar donde pueda comer?-

Ese niño le había caído en gracia y esbozando una sonrisa le guío a su casa, Hebihime no estaba en casa pero ello no seria un problema.

-Goku ¿de donde vienes?-

-de un lugar muy lejano, viajo por todas partes-

-¡vaya debe ser fantástico! tu familia y tu deben conocer muchos lugares –

-por supuesto-

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

-aun no lo se-…

Esos seis maravillosos meses había compartido todo con ella

-Milk… te he traído un obsequio-

-¿Qué es?- Goku lo había colocado rápidamente alrededor de su cuello

- perteneció a mi madre ¡a te queda estupendo!-

-pe..pero no puedo aceptarlo es algo muy valioso para ti-

-yo quiero dártelo, además solo tu debes usarlo

Sonrojada observo la figura.-es muy lindo… muchas gracias- adoraba verla feliz, después de eso no volvió.

Fin Flashback.

Si tanto la amaba no tenia que guardarle secretos, pero si le contaba la verdad tal vez ella lo rechazaría además su familia iba en contra de una relación de ese tipo no odiaban a los humanos pero preferían no convivir con ellos para ahorrarse muchos problemas. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío, recordaba el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma suave y la sensación de tranquilidad que sintió al dormir con ella nuevamente, anhelaba tenerla junto a el por siempre.

* * *

Ahí estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de su casa ahora que lo pensaba no sabia como reaccionaria Hebihime. Comenzaba a anochecer y el viento soplaba con más fuerza, se armo de valor y siguió, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a una mujer con cara de pocos amigos.

-valla hasta que por fin te apareces-

-yo… lo siento- ahí estaba nuevamente la chica que se arrepentía estúpidamente y se doblegaba ante la mujer que le mantenía ignorante de la verdad.

- sabes he estado pensado mucho sobre lo que me dijiste…-

Milk mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-estoy cansada de tener que ser la madre buena y protectora… así que las reglas cambian de ahora en adelante.-

Todo aquello la dejó sorprendida y confundida, detrás de ella entraron 2 hombres desconocidos y un tercero que reconoció fácilmente.

-Hebihime que es lo que…- los dos extraños le ataron y amordazaron el terror perforo sus sentidos.

-te lo dije Milk terminaste con mi paciencia, pudiste haberme obedecido como siempre y esto no habría pasado.- la chica no supo mas de si pues algo le había hecho desmayarse.

* * *

Bueno he aquí yo de nuevo actualizando esta historia… a se que el capitulo es muy corto pero es que les juro que es inevitable, ya saben me quedo sin ideas xD les agradezco todos sus comentarios y consejos, trato de alargarlos mas pero soy un fracaso u.u sin mas por el momento les dejo :3


	5. Sucesos Inesperados: el rapto

Todo el tiempo le había odiado, a pesar de todo habían pasado algunos momentos lindos, pero esa mocosa era la culpable de su desdicha, ese pensamiento solo alimentaban su rencor.

Corría pero ¿Por qué?, Miro hacia atrás y noto como esa cosa iba tras ella, sabia que ese seria su final. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pidiendo a gritos ayuda… un brillo le hizo detenerse, observo detenidamente; aquel dragón era el mismo que había visto hacia algunos días, el pulso de su corazón se acelero y supo que él era especial y ella para el.

Despertó un poco desencantada de que aquello fuese un simple sueño, ¿cuantos días habían pasado?, solo tres y ya parecía haber tenido semanas, nunca había entendido el comportamiento de Hebihime pero ahora todo parecía tener sentido, lo que aun no lograba comprender era por que veía a esa criatura en todas partes, tal vez se estaba obsesionando o algo así. Se levanto y preparo su baño, a pesar de que el lugar era muy lujoso lo detestaba, odiaba cada centímetro de esa jaula, añoraba estar rodeada por la naturaleza en su pequeña cabaña que si no era grande tenia lo necesario y lo que era mas importante ahí había vivido cosas inimaginables y lindas.

No había momento en el que no recordara a Goku, lo extrañaba, tal vez el creería que se había marchado sin decirle nada, lo mas probable era que Hebihime le contaría una gran mentira sobre ella. Al terminar comenzó a vestirse, se miro en el espejo y su frustración creció aun más, el vestido que llevaba puesto era tan incomodo, lleno de olanes y esas cosas.

-me veo espantosa con este color-

-pero señorita luce esplendida- la mucama era amable lastima que fuera una de las que le mantenían ahí encerrada.

-odio el color morado- se contemplaba una y otra vez

-ya se acostumbrara, bueno es hora de que vaya a terminar mis deberes así que tengo que ponerle el brazalete-

-no me pongas esa cosa… prometo ser buena-

-yo quisiera no hacerlo pero si el señor la encuentra sin ella me mataría- colocándole la cadena como si fuese un criminal.

* * *

-hermano ¿a donde vas?-

-daré una vuelta por ahí-

-iras a buscarla ¿no es así?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-se muy bien que vas todos los días a verle… esa chica del bosque he visto como la miras será mejor que no lo escondas mas-

-no le digas nada a nuestro padre-

-descuida son asuntos tuyos- sin más subió en su nube y sin prisa alguna se dirigió a la cabaña.

Una vez ahí entro a hurtadillas por la ventana quería darle una sorpresa a Milk, llevaba un ramo de jazmines y de su pecho saco una linda peineta paso sus dedos sobre ella, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a buscarle tal parecía que estaba en la parte de abajo pues se escuchaban voces.

-te di lo que me pediste ahora es tu turno, cumple tu promesa.

-tu sabes mas que nadie lo difícil que es atraerlo incluso capturarlo es imposible-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-

-solo ten paciencia –

-Broly, no quieras engañarme te será muy fácil... tienes lo que el quiere-

-creí a verte dicho que no arriesgaría a Milk, ella es mía, solo yo tengo el derecho de verla y tocarla-

Escucho atentamente a pesar de todo se mantenía tranquilo, regreso nuevamente a la habitación de ella, miro el ramo y lo dejo sobre su tocador salio sigiloso en busca de su doncella.

* * *

Milk miraba la luna sus esperanzas eran nulas, una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-sabia que estabas aquí-

Sorprendida se limpio el rostro y enfoco a la persona que le había hablado aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba quería asegurarse de que aquello no fuese un sueño o una simple ilusión. Se levanto y salio al balcón.

-Goku p-pero como…-

-fui a buscarte y no estabas – se percato de que tiraba de una cadena al caminar-

-Milk…-

-a descuida no es nada- avergonzada oculto su mano y clavo la mirada en el suelo en cambio el tenia un semblante colérico.

-déjame ver- su voz grave le erizo la piel.

-d-de verdad… no me mires- nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron.

-no tienes por que llorar- se acerco a ella -no debes avergonzarte, por que no haz hecho nada- con su mano limpio sus mejillas y con la otra tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- te sacare de aquí-

-pero tengo esta cosa y no se donde este mi ropa-

-vamos, ¿es acaso no confías en mi?- mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

-confío en ti plenamente-

- bien trata de buscar algo de ropa y cámbiate- Milk corrió hacia el ropero, saco todo lo que había pero todo era horrible.

-Tienen un pésimo gusto-

-espera aquí hay otro- era un kimono tradicional de un monarca color blanco con toques plateados, en la espalda tenia un dragón bordado color azul metálico. –Que extraño nunca lo vi a pesar de haber buscado bien-

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que apresurarnos-

-pero no se como ponérmelo- mientras inspeccionaba el atuendo.

-entonces te ayudare-

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.-p-pero es algo incorrecto-

-no le veo nada de malo-

- a-además tengo la cadena no puedo…-

Goku tomo su muñeca y con solo tocar el metal este se desplomo como por arte de magia. La mirada de ella reflejaba su asombro mientras la de el era serena.

-hay que hacerlo rápido- no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar su ayuda, nerviosa quito el vestido quedando solo en ropa interior.

-¿podrías ver hacia otro lado?- tratando de cubrir su desnudes.

-si lo hago no podría comprobar que lo he puesto bien- era lo mas bello que había visto era delgada pero bien provista, su piel parecida al marfil daba la impresión de ser suave y frágil al tacto sumando su timidez le daba cierto encanto.

- ¿podrías darte prisa? Hace frío- renueva esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba de el apareció, sin mas demora comenzó a vestirla.

Mientras tanto…

-muéstrame su habitación-

-sígueme- subieron las escaleras y antes de entrar a su pieza.

-espera- decía Hebihime cuando vio sobre el tocador las flores

-¿que sucede?-

-alguien estuvo aquí- entraron con cautela, el viento que entraba por la ventana movía subvente las cortinas.

-esa niña-

-que interesante comparada con su alcoba del palacio esto es una basura- recorrió la mirada por todo el lugar.

-es descortés de tu parte decir esas cosas-

Observo mas detenidamente su cómoda, habían fragancias, pulseras, piedras preciosas que al parecer encontraba durante sus caminatas, maquillajes que resaltaban el poco uso que les daba, un girasol, las flores de jazmín que parecían recién cortadas y la peineta

-creo que habías dicho que nunca tuvo cosas como esta-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-una peineta de plata-

-¿estas bromeando? Jamás a tenido una cosa como esa-

Broly acerco su mano y antes de que pudiera tocarla se consumió entre llamas azuladas

-¿Qué a pasado- ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-el estuvo aquí, sabe que donde esta…Milk debo irme-.

* * *

-listo-

-y bien que tal me sienta-

-justo como lo imagine te queda perfecto, es hora de irnos-

-y ¿como saldremos de aquí?-

-en esto- mostrándole la nube.-es especial fue un obsequio-

-vaya es increíble, de repente me siento en un mundo de fantasía-

-tal vez así sea-

Goku fue el primero en subir.- ahora es tu turno- tendiéndole la mano pero ella dudo.

-estas seguro de que no caeré-

-si dudas no lo intentaras si no lo intentas nunca sabrás- finalmente correspondió el gesto.

-muy bien aquí voy- con cuidado le ayudo a subir- es fantástico. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-vez no paso nada…se dice que solo las personas de corazón puro pueden subir en ella- su expresión inofensiva era muy clara. Podía sentir el viento sobre su rostro su flequillo alborotado le daba un aire infantil. Ambos disfrutaban de las vista…

-¿a donde nos dirigimos?-

-a un lugar que te encantara-

En casi toda su vida ignoro que era sentirse segura y en paz hasta que lo conoció. No supo como ni cuanto tiempo tardaron para llegar, solo se dio cuenta de que había una linda casita en medio de abundantes árboles el río que se encontraba a un costado lo hacían aun más atrayente.

-llegamos -

-es precioso-le tomo por la cintura y le bajo de la nube, Milk admiraba el lugar, camino por el lugar estaba repleto de jazmines, mantenía su vista fija en ella, la luz de la luna daba acierto toque místico al momento, en medio del prado estaba ella de cuclillas acariciando las flores.

-veo que le haz dado el kimono de nuestra madre-

-no he podido resistirme-

-debo admitir que le queda muy bien- Goku se sorprendió ante el comentario de Raditz.- si esa es tu decisión no hay nada mas que hacer-

-estoy muy seguro de lo que hago-

-bien, entonces es tiempo de que sepa quien eres- desapareciendo del lugar.

Ella se encontraba sentada tratando de peinar su largo cabello cuando el llego a su lado.

-me encanta este lugar-

-me alegro…- hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-tu cabello… se a despeinado por el viento-acto seguido se sentó tras ella, se acerco lo suficiente tomo un mechón de cabello y de su bolsillo saco la peineta de plata que no dudo en pasara por su pelo, ella se mantenía serena.

-es sorprendente…- acerco las hebras a su nariz.-es como la seda- Milk tenia un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿sabias…-. Para esos momentos el susurraba cerca de su oído y le abrazaba impetuosamente.-que en tiempos antiguos si una mujer permitía que un hombre le peinase el cabello, significaba que seria suya?-

¿Que podía hacer ante todo lo que estaba pasando?, si esas palabras tenían un significado profundo y su mirada tenia una gran presencia, que con cada una volvía su corazón un caos, pero sin duda era claro que había algo mas que una simple amistad, y siempre fue así .

-Goku…- estaba levemente avergonzada por la intimidad de aquello.

-nunca más volverás a estar lejos de mi- deposito un suave beso sobre su cuello blanquecino.

mas de una sensación recorrió su cuerpo, sabia que debía poner un alto pero no quería. Pronto los besos se volvieron mas osados y las caricias mas intensas, la ropa comenzaba a ser un verdadero estorbo pero algo detuvo a Goku.

-aun no es tiempo- mantuvo entre sus manos el rostro ruborizado de ella.

Milk comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería, seria un ultraje y por nada del mundo ella cometería tal cosa, ya había sido paciente no le importaba si se trataba de un poco mas por que realmente lo amaba .

* * *

Que tal aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que no se decepcionen y la verdad es que lo subí inconcluso pero por falta de tiempo no pude seguirlo , hablando de tiempo... entre a la universidad y eso me dará dificultades para actualizar pronto, para la creación de este capitulo estuve escuchando música de Yuki kajiura me inspiro mucho ;)

otra cosilla el final casi se acerca y les agradezco de ante mano todos sus comentarios y sugerencias sin mas por el momento me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
